In the Taxicab
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: In yet another confession story, Viktor is exhausted from coaching and training at the same time. Yuuri and Viktor pile into the taxicab. Their usual driver, Boris, also noticed the two jobs are taking a toll on poor Viktor. Viktor is happy to talk or sleep snuggled next to Yuuri. Yuuri's anxiety urges him to talk to Viktor despite the desire to let him sleep.


**In the taxicab**

Yet another confession scene. The first season of Yaoi *cough* I mean Yuri on Ice ended on a kind of cliff hanger. I've been obsessed about it since.

ceo

"Hey, Yuuri..."

Yuuri turned to the young man calling him. His silver hair lacked sheen, there was a paleness and lack of suppleness to his skin, and the sparkle was gone from his aqua eyes. Viktor was exhausted. He perked up a little when Yuuri came near. His tired eyes held a warmth exclusive for Yuuri alone. On some level Yuuri recognized it as love but the bully, denial, suppressed these observations.

"Viktor are you ok?" Yuuri worried a lot about Viktor's health. Too many of his countrymen died from exhaustion and he didn't want it to happen to Viktor.

"I am. I don't have your stamina. Returning to the ice after a year off is...I'm just tired. Help me to the taxi Yuuri, it's time to go home."

Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders for support. Yuuri braced him from the waist. Yuuri thought he was a little thin. It was funny. He knew Viktor ate well because they still had all of their meals together. Viktor claimed he got his eight hours of sleep and yet, he was like this. Training and coaching at the same time could be impossible even for the mighty Viktor. Age was a factor, but the staff doctor said he was healthy. Yuuri thought the Russian doctor to be honest but you can never be sure. Yuuri had inside information about the funny business in Sochi. You can't be sure...

Viktor gave Yuuri a brave smile and they stepped outside. The cold wind refreshed Viktor as they left the ice rink in St. Petersburg. Yuuri was too worried about Viktor to care. He did buy extra clothes. Traveling to parts of the world where ice skating is common has taught Yuuri a lot about harsh winters. However, Russian winters is in a category by itself. The icy wind smacked them in the face. Gritting their teeth, they met the taxi and fell into the back seat. Boris, the taxi driver who usually met them after work was there again. No words were necessary. Boris steered the car toward Viktor's house. Boris knew zero Japanese and ignored them as they quietly chatted. He noticed the circles under Viktor's eyes only getting darker like the night's sky. He was a Russian man. An older man who remembers the lessons of the old Soviet Union. Ask no questions. Questions lead to trouble. The kind of trouble that is only on the increase these days. Boris thought the young people today were foolish. That's why he like these two in his cab. They were properly apolitical. They do their jobs and go home. No mysterious accidents for Yuuri and Viktor. They were good people. Boris nodded his head in agreement to his thoughts. Boris' only concern was Viktor's health. Every day Boris expected to hear Viktor quit one of his two impossible jobs. As Boris sped through town he wondered which job Viktor would keep and which would he dump. Preforming or coaching?

Viktor sighed as he leaned on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri wanted to let him sleep but they were finally alone and at home, Viktor will go straight to bed and Yuuri will lose another day.

"Viktor?"

Viktor looked at him with his sweet smile that made Yuuri's insides squirm.

"If it is too much work for you then you should quit as my coach."

Viktor sat up immediately. There was steel in his voice as he quietly spoke in Japanese.

"You mean to toss me aside again?"

Viktor was still mad from that time. He heard Yuuri's voice in his nightmares. "Let's end this."

Yuuri put his hands up protectively.

"I don't mean it like that. I'm just worried about your health and surely you want to focus on your skating..."

"Yuuri don't make assumptions."

Viktor flopped back into place against Yuuri's shoulder.

"I love coaching you the best." There was a softness to Viktor's voice and his face glowed even as he yawned. "It's more fun watching you, Yurio, Mila and the others following my advice." He yawned again. "Then to go through the grind of training. Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt."

Viktor chuckled softly at his own stupid joke.

"You don't love skating anymore?"

"I love it."

"But..."

"I think...yes...it's the mental exhaustion more than the physical. Remembering the routine, perfecting the jumps, adding in jumps when you need more points and so forth. Exhausting." Viktor closed his eyes as he spoke. He could breathe in Yuuri smell as he snuggled next to him. It relaxed him.

"I see."

"If I could just stay with you. Coaching you is never stressful. I feel so calm and at peace. My joy now is being with Yuuri..."

Yuuri stayed quiet as Viktor dozed. His words were romantic. What if Viktor felt the same? Yuuri wanted to wake him as he doubted he could sleep tonight if he didn't ask. Yuuri nudged him awake. Viktor blinked at him all sleepy eyed like looking at Yuuri was the best thing to wake up to.

"Viktor?"

"Yes?"

"You really like being with me...I mean coaching me over skating in competitions?"

"Yeah, it's fun."

"But I thought..."

Viktor sat up and looked at him expectantly with his eyebrows raised.

"Before our deal you looked so happy watching me, Yurio, and Chris preform."

"That's right."

"So, you _were_ envious of us?"

"Envy? No, proud. Both Yuris were winning with my programs. I knew then I was a great choreographer. A genius."

"And Chris?"

"I just love watching him skate." Viktor chuckled. "He's been like that since he was thirteen, a born pervert."

"Oh."

Viktor would love to lay down on Yuuri's lap, but it is impossible in this car. He took a breath and looked into Yuuri's eyes.

"You gave me a great gift, Yuuri." Smiled Viktor. "You planted the idea in my head. Coaching, I love it. Just like I love Yuuri." Viktor gave Yuuri that loving smile and his heart flipped. A tiny smile crossed Yuuri's face.

"You love me?"

"Yeah. I want to coach you forever and stay by your side in the hope you would love me back."

Viktor settled back against Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri blushed and glowed. After his mind stopped whirling, Yuuri was able to compose himself with a deep breath.

"But why did you agree to continue skating if you don't want to do it anymore?"

"Because you asked me to."

"Because I asked you?"

Viktor nodded into Yuuri shoulder and yawned.

"I love you. I would do anything for you."

Viktor's blunt honesty was the best thing Yuuri ever heard. Viktor was so honest and open because he was in the middle of forming a plan to confess and now in a weakened state it all came out. The ball was in Yuuri court now.

Yuuri steeled himself like he did when he said that awful thing. Now he finally knew why Viktor cried. Cruel Yuuri. He could make up for it now. He nudged Viktor. Viktor looked at him patiently. He really wanted sleep now. But there was an interesting light in Yuuri's eyes now.

"Viktor will you sit up please?"

Viktor complied by lounging against the back of the seat. Yuuri mirrored him. Yuuri picked his right hand and rubbed the gold ring. The ring sparkled in the light from street lamps. It gave Yuuri courage.

"Viktor, I can give you a positive response to your confession."

"You can?" Viktor suddenly looked younger than he had in weeks.

"I love you too." Whispered Yuuri while blushing.

"Yuuri..."

"I loved you for the longest time. I'm sorry I tried to send you away. I did it because I thought that is what you wanted and like you, I would do anything for you." Yuuri said the last part with quiet passion. Viktor was speechless. They spent a long minute just staring at each other and smiling. Viktor moved like he wanted to kiss Yuuri but the cabby. Yuuri reached out and stroked Viktor's cheek.

"It's ok. We are going through the circle."

It took all of Boris' concentration to navigate the traffic circle. Viktor heard the man swear in Russian and felt the car jolt oddly. Driving through the traffic circle was the fastest and most direct way to Viktor's house and he will be completely occupied for several minutes. Viktor and Yuuri wasted not a second of their precious time. They connected in a sweet kiss and were filled with warmth and a lightness of being. They were joined as one and felt like they been blessed by heaven. For a few minutes they lived in this world of love.

A jolt of the car told them they were out of the circle. Boris let out a string of foulness. He peeped at his favorite passengers in the rearview mirror and felt like they were unusually happy.

"Everything ok back there?" Boris was bewildered by happiness. "What do they have to be happy about? It is weird." Thought Boris.

"Everything is great! I'm quitting skating!" Announced Viktor in Russian.

"Good! You're finally being sensible. You've been looking terrible lately." Said the Russian.

"Sorry if I worried you."

"Forget it. Just get some rest already."

"I will. I feel better already." Said Viktor as he flopped back in the seat. Boris peeped in the mirror.

"You look younger. It was the two totally different jobs requiring two different types thought processes. Mental strain. That is what I thought."

"You were right Boris. It was physically draining but I was starting to get confused about what I needed to do and when."

"Exactly."

"But Yuuri convinced me I don't have to do both. Suddenly I feel great." Said Viktor with a glance at Yuuri.

"Of course, the burden is off your shoulders."

"Yeah."

Yuuri understood most of what the Russians were saying and felt happy. The new couple sat together in peace. It was a beautiful night. Both of the young men enjoyed cities. The flash and glamor. The rush and excitement. The noise and parade of people. Leaning back, they stared out the window and made soft comments about what they saw. Viktor slipped his hand into Yuuri's and his new boyfriend gave it a squeeze. They exchanged a look that promised future happiness.

"It's only ten more minutes now." Reported Boris.

"Good." Replied Viktor.

They enjoyed the remainder of the ride in silence. Soon they were out of the cab and into their house. Makkachin greeted them and Yuuri hugged him. Viktor read the note the dog sitter left. They walked down the hall to get ready for bed. From now on, they will keep shorter hours as Viktor did in Hasetsu. Viktor invited Yuuri to bed claiming he was too tired to try anything funny. Yuuri wasn't sure if he was relieved or not.

"Well, there is always tomorrow night."

Yuuri agreed to sharing a bed from now on. They didn't feel like being alone anymore. Soon it was lights out. A kiss and cuddle and they were asleep. Makkachin circled on the foot of the bed and flopped into place. It was a good night and tomorrow was going to be even better.

ceo

I always yawn when I read, write, speak or see someone yawn. *yawn* If you fell asleep reading the evil word over and over again, then WAKE UP! And review my story please.


End file.
